


Competition Of Hunting In The Winter

by ToonArtist403



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), The Isle (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gore, Other, Violence, slight mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonArtist403/pseuds/ToonArtist403
Summary: During the harsh winters in the time of the dinosaurs, when a hunting trip leaves a alloindo wandering into the territory into another predator's territory it results in a bloodbath of a battle between carnivores, one that can mimic other vocals, and one that can pierce it's neck with it's saber like fangs who will win, well why don't we find out yes?





	Competition Of Hunting In The Winter

**Author's Note:**

> rating for slight gore and a lot of violence
> 
> i was bored and wanted to write something out, noncanon to what im currently writing thought, this is pretty much something i wanted to do for the heck of it, if you all didint know already i made a new dinosaur species that is a a four legged carnivore nicknamed quadicarnivorasaurus (look it up on my Devaintart account), the name meaning four legged meat eater, in this one i wanted to go for most likely with how some predators fight eachother for food, and i made something up! both the alloindosaurus and quadicarnivorasaurus species both have similar diet and prey items of choice, they often fought eachother for territory and food! this is not canon to ballad of siluman, this is pretty much explaining somethings that both the alloindosaurus and the quadicarnivorasaurus go through on a daily basic sometimes.

"when a hunting party of troodons separates one edmontosaurus from it's herd, and it gets killed by an unusual carnivore nicknamed the alloindosaurus, what happens when two rival predators meet? the answer is simple, a battle to the death... or will it come to that?"

\---

it was a snowy winter evening in a forest, the leaves off of the tree have all been gone away, the cold had came so fast that not every creature had a chance to go out looking for food for hibernation so most creatures had died in their sleep due to starvation, all seemed quiet not a sign of live to be found, until a low whooping sound was heard, a herd of passing Edmontosauruses could be seen, they were getting ready to march back to the more warmer parts of the world, which will be a rough long and tiresome journey, but unaware to them they were being stalked by a pack of troodons, unlike the more poisonous variant of troodons these don't have the toxic glands, and they are much more bigger than the smaller ones but are still mostly deadly in a pack, despite their more smaller but deadlier cousins, they have their own glands, when they bite onto their prey the wound becomes infected much faster than normal, they were waiting for the right moment there was a good number of them, at around 10 or 15 of them, they were stalking the herd, the leader hisses softly ordering to make the herd scatter, and hopefully find one of the weaker or younger ones in the herd, the pack agrees and their plan begins.

the herd was moving in a steady faction, following the leader whom was old but strong, soon enough this may be his last mirgation either by old age or by the upcoming pack of troodons, the troodons were gaining but making sure they weren't seen by the herd's lookout whom was the weakest actually, when the time was right they would attack by outflanking them it was all planned out and they were gonna try their hardest at tyring atleash to take one of them down or wound one of them mortally, the leader spotted the weakest one, and hissed lowly for one of them to attack, in when it came close enough the troodon shrilled out and lunges, attacking the lookout, and sending the herd into a panic frenzy, most of them attacked the lookout while the lookout did used most of his strength in throwing them off and killing some of them one wouldnt let go, the herd's lookout was forced to retreat into the dense winter forest with the troodon still hooked onto it, it kept slashing and biting, before the lookout forced the troodon to get off, the lookout had a limp on it's leg so it woulsnt get that far before it would have to do the same thing over and over again. the troodon shrilled as it got cocky and lunged at the lookout, it noticed and tailwhip the feathered raptor with its powerful tail as the troodons crashed slightly into the tree as it fell on its stomach, the troodons emitting a pained wheeze, the edmontosaurus lookout panted as it looked around, calling out to its fellow herd members in a scared tone, when it was responded closely by, too close. The lookout emitted a confuse sound but followed to where the sound came from which was at a bush, curiosity filled its mind when it sniffed the bush.

suddenly, something lurched out of the bushes and attacked the lookout, using its powerful jaws and sharp talon like claws to bring it down quicker as the weaken troodon watched in slight fear, the carnivore that brought down the lookout, was none other than the unsual dinosaur called the alloindosaurus, the massive carnivore was at its full grown size which was almost compared to a trex's height, being about as long as a spinosaurus's length from head to tail, with sharp claws almost like a therizosaurus's claws, the skin color of this allinosaurus was a pure jet black everwhere, with crimson red piercing eyes that almost shine every second, sharp quills were on its arm and back starting from the start of its neck to the end of the back, and having some spines on the tail, the anaconda like patterns on top of the creature's jet black like skin shows how old this alloindo is, there is a slight scar on the left side of the creature, a gash like scar close to its jaw and eye, the red Crimson like eyes stares at the now dead body of the edmontosaurus, before the black colored alloindo roared out in the air, the troodon got up and screeched, but knew better than to go up against a much larger and deadlier predator like this one, and with that the small raptor ran off, possibly back to its pack as the alloindo snorted and grabbed the corpse and started to walk off, the weaken troodon made it out of the forest limping as it made its way towards it other pack members as they saw what had happen, going over to help the weaken troodon walk.

Back with the alloindosaurus, the giant black colored beast was shivering and grunting as it dragged the corpse, most carnivores barley hunt in the winter as they are hibernating, most alloindosauruses also barley hunt but somehow most of them find a wany, like this one right here if one were to look more closely the quills on both the back and arms of this certain alloindosaurus, are more evolved and adapted in the winter to give it slightly moderate protection from the harsh cold, also allowing slightly feathers to grow onto the back around the feet and to the ankles, it goes to show that evolution will make anything survive in climates like these, the alloindo grunts as it keeps dragging, stopping as its ears twitch slightly, letting go of the corpse as the massive beast looks around with a confused grumble it heard something moving, the allindo emits a low growl as its eyes started shining more, scanning the area slowly trying to find what was around here. One quick rustle in a bush chased the black feathered giant to look at said direction, only seeing a stick as the alloindo snorted slightly, and picked the corpse back up and kept walking, as it walked it kept shivering, luckily though when the allindo would get to its territory the cave there will provide enough warmth form the creature, after it was finished with eating of course, but there's no telling of what will happen later on as the alloindosaurus would encounter and be engaged in a deadly fight later on. The creature emits a snort and a huff as it stops walking for a moment, panting slightly as it grumbled it was starving but eating out in the open will attract other predators and leave the alloindo vulnerable to sneak attacks even thought the most likely predator he would have to face were the tiny but deadly troodons, it was still not safe for a predator like this one to be eating out, even in the harsh winter.

the black colored alloindosaurus was about to get ready to keep walking, when something almost pounced at it, thankfully thanks to the fighting experience that the allindo had, it was quickly able to dodge, and growls at its attacker, another carnivore, it was about as tall as a iguanodon was when it stood on two legs, the new creature was on all fours, having sharp claws and deadly saber like fangs, along with a crocodile like mouth with sharp teeth, the sharp crests were a beautiful eerie green with the skin color of this creature was a greyish color having a dark grey to its underbelly, having feathers on the end of its tail, this was another unsual predator, named the quadicarnivorasaudus, the name meaning four legged meat-eating lizard, and oh boy they do not get along with alloindosauruses and the same goes for the alloindo. The two creature emits a loud snarl at one another as they circled eachother there was two things to why this happened, one was that the alloindo had stepped into the territory unaware to it, and two, the quadi was hungry, it eyed the corpse of the edmontosaurus and grumbled, sailva dripping from it's jaws as the alloindosaurus noticed, and growled, roaring loudly as it fake lurched slightly at the other, the quadi snarled and hissed, snapping it's jaws at the alloindo, the two massive beasts circled eachother, the alloindo was slightly shivering from the cold, it would have to start and finish this battle quickly before it starts to get frostbite, the alloindo looks at it's scar it got on it's cheek, before looking back at the quadi, growling slightly in anger as it roars out in a mocking tone as the quadicarnivorasaurus roars and charges in, the alloindo waiting, before slashing the side of the quadi's face, and headbutted it's side, the four legged carnivore roared out and sliced at the black colored alloindo with it's claws.

both carnivores have their own means of weapons and ways of defending themselves, the alloindo snarls and uses it's glowing lights to shine like lighthouses, blinding the quadi slightly as it snarled out and stumbled slightly, before the alloindo starts to slash at the four legged carnivore's side and leg, before being back kicked by the quadi's legs as it stumbled, groaning as the quadi roared and ran up, and clamped it's jaws around the neck, digging the saber like fangs into the neck as the alloindo roared out in agony as it tried to break free from the quadi, the more it tried though the more deeper the wound got, before the alloindo snarled and kicked the shoulder of the quadi as it let go of the arm, stumbled as it grunted, shaking it's head, before being rammed towards the ground by the alloindo, as the black colored carnivore roared out, and clamped it's jaws around the quadicarnivorasaurus and did the same thing the quadi did to it's neck, the for legged carnivore roared out as it tried breaking free from the alloindo's grasp as it bit down harder, even scratching the side of it's body but the alloindo growled, and bit down harder as it used the serrated teeth to tear into the neck's flesh but before it could damage it even more, the quadi successfully kicked the alloindo off, groaning out as the two snarled, the quadi snarled and swung out with it's paws but the alloindo dodged, and bit down on the arm as the quadi snarled out and tried to cut at it but the alloindo was keeping on, it was trying to tear off the arm, or at leash dislocate the bones from it, it snarled out and forced it off of it's arms as it stumbles, hissing slightly before it roared at the alloindo and charged in, to which the black colored carnivore growled and slashed the top of the quadi's head as it stumbled back, growling as blood dripped from the new wound, growling in anger as the two headbutted eachother again, several times, each ending in them stumbling back, when the quadi went for another bite attack it was met with being whipped by the powerful tail of the alloindo, causing a deep gash to appear, it roared out in pain several short times as it grunts and hisses slightly, before the two glare at eachother, roaring loudly in pure anger at one another.

the two giants roared and attacked eachother once again, clawing and slashing with their sharp claws and feet as the black colored alloindo snarled out and slammed it's head onto the quadi's side, making it stumble, then making a risky move the large carnivore roared and ran up, while jumping, and lunged onto the four legged carnivore and started slashing and biting as the quadicarnivorasaurus roared out loudly, trying to get it off of it, to which only resulted in the two crashing in a tree, as a crack was heard, which gave the alloindo a idea, but before it could do that, the quadi bucked the alloindo off and back kicked the large carnivore, the alloindosaurus stumbling with a snarl, before being rammed a few feet away from the quadi, falling slightly to the ground as it grunts and shakes it's head, staring over as the quadi starts to roar slightly loud at the alloindo, while the black colored carnivore stares slightly at the saber like fangs and then onto the neck wound those fangs gave it, it growled silently, if it got bit on again at a certain angle that it is certain death for this alloindo... unless, a idea form up it looked at the fangs again and made a low rumble, before slowly getting back up, the quadi snarling out as it huffs slightly, before the alloindosaurus started roaring, using the special vocal cords to sound like the quadicarnivorasaurus, it was mocking the other. angered by this the male quadi snarled out and ran, roaring, when the moment was just right the alloindo dodged, and grabbed both fangs with it's hands, and with a snarl it forced the two sharp fangs out, seeing blood sprouting out of the two new wounds in the creature as the quadi roared out in pain loudly, jumping slightly as it roared out, the alloindo growled and jammed one of the fangs into the neck, the quadi roaring out more in pain, stumbling and attempting to charge, getting resulted in being stabbed in the head by the other fang, the quadi roaring out in pure agony as it turned around and slammed with all it's might with the tail onto the neck wound that it gave the alloindo, the black colored carnivore roaring out in slight pain from that impact as it fell down.

the four legged carnivore emits a low hiss as it pulls out the first fang that was on it's neck but as for the one on it's head it would take a miracle as it tried rubbing it's head onto the snow, unaware of the alloindosaurus recovering rather quickly from that short concussion as it grabbed the quadi by the neck, and swung it around making it's head hit the same tree earlier as the fang was knocked out by the impact, bleeding, crippled, and now in a daze the quadi weakly snarls as it stumbles about slightly before being bitten down on by the leg, hard and roaring out in pain as the alloindo bends it slightly more away from the body, crippling it as it downs the quadi, growling as it grabs it by the neck and snarls slightly, pressing it's foot down on the crippled leg and clawed slightly at it, leaving a deadly gash as the alloindo glares at the other, before roaring at it's face and raising it's claws and bringing them down, but suddenly, a fast shape rammed head on at the alloindo, the sheer impact of the ram caused the alloindo to get bucked off, and crashed into a rock, not damaging the back too much but causing it to roar out in pain, being immobile for a moment, the male quadi looks up, to see that it was it's mate, female quadis are very different than the males, for one there are smaller, have no crests, and slightly not as sharp saber like fangs, she had a lighter coloring than the male, softer and peaceful but piercing looking blue and green eyes, a lighter body build but having a durable hide that protects it from the harsh winter, and she had a noticeable scar on her jaw, possibly from another dinosaur. the female emits a low rumble to her mate, who in response emits a weak caw, the two's moment were cut short when the loud angered roars of the black colored alloindo drew her attention away from her mate, she growled and huffed, roaring at the other carnivore, the alloindo was angry that he didint get to finish off the male, it growled as it snarled, the two circling eachother slightly as they both growled and hissed as the male quadi watches slightly, still in pain but slowly recovering from the deep wounds, hopefully it can help it's mate drive off the alloindo, even if it had to die trying to fight it.

the black colored alloindo and the female quadi already began fighting, both fought like rabid dogs as the two attack like no tomorrow, throughout some of the fight the recovering male noticed something, during that surprise attack the female gained when it was about to finish off the male, the black colored alloindo had a limp when it collided with the ground and rock, this gives it a idea as it stares slightly at the tree, the female snarled and brought the alloindo down and started to bite down onto the same neck wound, althought the fangs weren't sharp enough to kill the alloindo, it sure was painful as it roared out, trying to break free, it eyes on the fallen fang that it yanked out of the male and it quickly grabbed it, when the female turned her head over to bite the other side of the neck, the alloindo snarled, and slashed on the female's eye hard, the female quadi snarling out in pain as she tried to attack again, only to get slashed by the alloindo's claws on the same wound as the female roared out and stumbled, before getting slammed to the ground as the female snarled out, groaning as the alloindo snarled slightly in anger, before the male rejoined the fight, attacking the alloindo by shoving it and trying to bite at it's neck, due to the fact it no longer has it's sharp fangs the black colored carnivore easily could shake it off, and attack the male without having to worry about it biting with those fangs, it snarled out when the female quadi started to headbutt it, same with the male as they rammed the alloindo into the same rock that it crashed into before, the black colored alloindo snarled out and easily got them off, with slashing the female's head, and leaving a gash on the male's neck, when the male tried to move away to get to it's mate's side, the alloindo snarled and bit onto the tail, trying to tug at it as it tried to escape, while roaring out in pain, the alloindo tore off a piece of the tail as it made the four legged carnivore roar out in pain, before trying to go to it's mate who was in the process of getting back up, the alloindo went after it, while throwing away the tail piece, and roaring out loudly, before gashing at the back of the quadi, and sending the female back a few feet, before pressing it's bad foot which was the limp, onto the male quadi's head, growling out in anger at the other, the female got back up, groaning before she roared out in both surprise and in anger at the black colored dinosaur, who roared back while pressing the toes down a bit, the female grunted, trying to figure out what to do, the black colored alloindo grunted slightly, growling more before suddenly, it looked down at the male quadi, and stared slightly as if trying to decide something, until the larger carnivore grunted, and took it's foot off, the male quadi's eyes open weakly in confusion.

the alloindo grunted weakly and turned around, limping, grabbing the tail piece of the quadi, and started to chew on it as it walked off, apparently it realized if it kept fighting, it would have no energy to get to it's territory, alloindos even fully grown ones are not a fair match for a pair of quadis, even if one was a veteran and a experience fighter, the reason why is that even if it did manage to kill one of them it would be too exhausted to kill the other due to the injuries it had, while also having another reason too, the female did not pay mind and rushed over to her mate's side, with a limp, she called out slightly as three little chicks ran out, baby quadicarnivorasauruses, they called out to their father who weakly stood back up, limping over to the corpse and taking a look at it, before limping away from it, the mate was confused, until she understood why, the quadi was dying, the male quadi emits a weak bray to it's mate, before lying down, the female went over to it's side, weakly nudging the male with a low rumble, before the male's eyes slowly closed, the female whimpered as the three chicks started calling out for their father to get back up, the female lifted her head up in the air, and letted out a loud, sorrowfilled roar, mourning her mate's death.

the black colored alloindo turned it's head slightly hearing the call, before huffing and weakly heading back to where it was observing the last spot the edmontosaurus herd was, seeing one of the corpses being eaten by the troodons, the alloindo grunted and roared out, rushing over despite with a limp and attacked the troodons, the little raptors not wanting to risk injury, retreated as a few of them were killed and swallowed whole, the alloindo grunted, if it cant get a fair meal, it could always steal someone else's kill, it grunted as it started to feast, being a apex predator in some lands are hard, and competition is everywhere, not even for a moment can a predator like him feel safe and secure, this was one lession both this alloindo and the quadi learned, that not all risks need to be worth fighting for sometimes.


End file.
